


惩罚【下】

by jsdxwtm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsdxwtm/pseuds/jsdxwtm
Kudos: 29





	惩罚【下】

属于黑魔法防御术教授哈利.波特和魔药学教授西弗勒斯.斯内普的卧室中，静谧的空气被魔咒搅乱了。灵巧的解下连接着各个秘银环的细银链和银棒，哈利毫不在意斯内普身上沾染的斑驳的精液和尿渍，平稳快速的抱着他仍旧处在高潮余韵下微微颤抖的爱人来到浴室。  
  
轻柔的放下斯内普让他跪好，哈利随意的把斯内普手腕上的秘银环和固定在稍微高一点位置的挂链连接在一起，帮助脱力的他可以保持跪姿。  
  
啊……惩罚的太过了吗？  
  
哈利一边用温水细致的清理斯内普的身体一边有些苦恼的想。  
  
轻柔的把戴在斯内普脖颈上的项圈调节到合适的大小，哈利爱怜的亲了亲在白皙的脖颈上更为明显的一圈红痕，在得到了爱人像小猫一样瑟缩颤抖的反应之后，哈利微笑着，终于把口塞和限制视觉的丝带解了下来。  
  
下巴的酸痛让斯内普皱了皱眉，还未完全闭合的薄唇立刻被插入了什么。顺从着掐在下巴上的手的力量抬起头张口，温热柔软的口腔被两根修长的手指肆意的搅动着，玩味的夹住和柔软的舌尖挑逗着，揉按着，哈利仔细地观察了一下斯内普的嘴巴，发现因为爱人过于紧张恐惧的咬合，口腔被擦破了好几块地方。  
  
长叹了一口气，本想就此结束这次惩罚的哈利看向那双黑眸——平静，理智，没有一丝别的感情，只有还微微发红的眼尾透露出他刚刚似乎并不是这样的……冷淡。  
  
看来是他想多了。  
  
哈利眯了眯眼睛，凑到斯内普的耳边舔了舔他的耳垂，露出了一个恶劣的笑容，“教授……很遗憾我没有机会观赏您在展示柜中的神情——但，我想这样您会变得有趣一些？”  
  
粗鲁的把斯内普翻了过来，哈利让他趴跪在地上高高的撅起屁股，随意的把大多数跳蛋不算轻柔的扯出，只留下一个尺寸最大的重复着抽出一半再按进最深处的动作。突然的抽出让斯内普感到撕裂般的疼痛，接着就感觉到入口被过于大的尺寸反复扩张着，G点被毫无延展性的硬质材料无情的摩擦，他不得不为了缓解可怜的一点点的痛楚而跟随着哈利的动作晃动着屁股。  
  
“呜……哈啊！不……唔……哈嗯……嗯嗯……”  
  
因为过度使用而疼痛的前端再一次被刺激的疲惫地抬起了头，随即被哈利发现恶意撸动起来，脆弱的前端显然无力承受更多的快感，前后都被过度使用的斯内普终于无法保持冷静的表情，修长挺拔的身体紧绷着，反弓到极限的背部突出漂亮的肩胛骨和脊柱线，他仿佛无法得到足够的氧气般急促的瓮动着鼻翼，无意识的大张着口，抽泣着喘息，被刺激出的眼泪为他的黑眸蒙上一层水雾，无法被存蓄住的更多的眼泪顺着眼尾滑落，胡乱着摇着头，在哈利的手中剧烈的颤抖着。  
  
“哈嗯……呜……不要了……呜嗯……咕……求你……呜……主人……”  
  
恰当的示弱和斯内普意乱情迷的状态很好的取悦了哈利，状似苦恼的停止了手上的动作，哈利终于把跳蛋拔了出来，透明的肠液黏着在跳蛋上，形成了一根透明的银丝，色情而淫靡。  
  
“哈……看来我的教授依旧有精力……勃起？似乎简单的道具并不能满足您啊……”  
  
“喀啦。”是解皮带扣的声音。斯内普的瞳孔因为恐惧而缩小了，接下来要发生的事情不用思考也知道。温度较高的肠道轻易被塞入了三根有些寒冷的手指，随意的抽插了几下就拔了出去，他的屁股被哈利抬高了，炙热的肉棒顶着已经滑腻柔软到不可思议的地步的入口轻轻的摩擦着。  
  
“我认为您还是有些存货呢……那么我来帮助您吧，呵……您似乎已经准备好了。”  
  
会坏掉……绝对会的。  
  
斯内普恐惧的向前膝行了几步，很快就被哈利拖了回来牢牢地钳制住了屁股，惩罚性的巴掌大力的落在斯内普白皙的屁股上，很快就充血发红了。逃不掉……疼痛似乎引发了新的刺激，斯内普的呜咽中夹杂着一些情色的呻吟，哈利的绿眸变得更加幽深，他的手划过斯内普漂亮的脊柱线，趁着斯内普的注意力全部被迫的跟随着他的手游走的时候，他插入了，肉棒瞬间凶狠的没入了肠道，到达了不可思议的深度，温暖紧致。满足的叹了口气，哈利开始大力的挺动。  
  
“唔啊！啊……啊……哈啊……慢……慢点呜……不要呜咕……轻点……哈……哈利……坏掉了……呜哈……痛……那里！不要……哈啊……不要撞那呜……”  
  
G点很快被哈利找到并大力的撞击着，每一次的抽插都是无比的深入，年轻人似乎有用不完的精力来讨伐他的老教授。斯内普颤抖着，痉挛着，被年轻人的力量带动着，无法思考。快感再次侵袭着他，蚕食着他强行保持的理智，他已经不知道自己在说些什么秽乱的话语了，求饶的话语被呻吟和呜咽切割的支离破碎，他的骄傲和尊严已经消失的干干净净了。  
  
已经，无法忍耐了……  
  
“唔……教授，您现在太漂亮了……”  
  
“啊……唔嗯……不要了……呜……哈啊啊啊！嗯唔……”  
  
哈利的挺动越来越快了。淫荡的水声和肉体碰撞的声音越来越大，哈利把斯内普翻了过来，快速解开了铁链让无力的人紧紧的靠在他的怀里，凶狠的顶弄着给予斯内普无限快感的点。感受到紧致的甬道突然的紧缩——哈利浓稠的精液一股一股的射入了斯内普的体内，哈利吻住了斯内普的薄唇，把他的尖叫堵在了强烈的亲吻中。  
  
斯内普的前端可怜兮兮的，抽动着吐出一点白浊，它真的到达了极限。一瞬间的到达顶峰的快感刺激着斯内普不堪重负的晕了过去，身体仍然因为快感的余韵紧绷着，抽动着……  
  
缓慢地拔出插入的肉棒，看着斯内普的入口缓缓流出的白浊，哈利舔了舔嘴唇，露出一个不怀好意的微笑，似乎……他们仍有一整天的休假？  
  



End file.
